


Better In Hell

by missfortunesirprize



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far above them, two brothers find Adam's hospital room, the rest of the hospital gutted by a freak fire, the words written on the wall making their blood run cold; "It was better in Hell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, this is purely fiction.

He isn't sure what happens, but one second there's a pair of arms around his waist, and he's leaning back into it, the vibrations of a laugh against his skin. He doesn't move, content to be right where he is for as long as he can, but then he hears a loud crack, and then the ground is shaking violently, making everything tip, light bursting all around him, so bright he has to shut his eyes against it, so bright that he sees it through his eyelids, and it's hot and burning like a supernova. He barely registers a growl, and hands tightening around his wrist, but then they're gone, and he gradually opens his eyes when he realizes the light has gone, as suddenly as it had appeared. He's standing in a different room now, it's dusty and dark, like it's stood abandoned for years, and his eyes can't quite adjust to the darkness, but then other arms are around him, but he can't quite bring himself to look up, because the middle of his chest is burning, red-hot and aching and it's enough to make the breath catch in his throat, and he doesn't even realize it when he faints, barely being caught before he hits the ground. 

When he wakes up, it's on a foreign couch, with them looming over him. He's got a bandage over his left forearm, and his shirt is damp, so he guesses they tested him with holy water and silver. His voice is croaky when he asks "Where am I?" and they share a look, before Sam speaks up and says, "You're at a safehouse. We found a way to rescue you." He holds in his urge to scoff, because his throat kinda hurts, and his head is aching, and he swears he can hear a distant yelling that sounds familiar, but he brushes it aside, he'll have his chance soon. Dean doesn't trust him, but Adam can't really blame him, after all, he did spend all that time down there, but then again, Adam's not the one who didn't try to save his other little brother, so Dean is the one that should be trying for forgiveness. The rings in his pocket weigh him down, and the pendant around his neck lays against his skin, chillingly cool, and then burning hot, but he doesn't mind, because it's both of them, and that's what he loves. He tries to hide the fact that he's still hearing yelling, he really does, but one day it all gets too much. He doesn't remember what happened exactly, but he remembers falling to his knees, holding his hands over his ears. That's what landed him here; in this hospital. The walls are too white, they hurt his eyes, and the way the nurses talk down to him like he's a child doesn't agree with him either. The hospital is cold, and dark, and he's used to warmth and light, and soft whispers in his ears, so he can't sleep in the hospital, not that the voices would let him, anyway. He lasts another three days of monotonous routine and horrible food, before he stands alone in his room, his hands curling around the heavy weight in his pocket, and his other hand traces along the wall, the letters uneven, and slightly crooked, but it works. He steps back, nodding to himself, and then he opens the pendant, inhaling the substance inside, and then he flicks his fingers, ignoring the screams of panic as he throws the rings against the wall, chanting and smiling as the wall fell away, falling into it without hesitation. 

Immediately, hands are around his waist, kisses pressed to his jaw, and he hears a laugh, then Michael's voice saying "I told you he'd come back to us.", and Adam sinks into their arms, where he belongs. Far above them, two brothers find Adam's hospital room, the rest of the hospital gutted by a freak fire, the words written on the wall making their blood run cold; "It was better in Hell."


End file.
